


get off your throne (i want you alone)

by avestrum



Series: Future Aces [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Adriah Thomas, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oliver Barnes, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atsumu likes teasing Sakusa, Beta Inunaki Shion, Crushes, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Meian Shuugo, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Secret Relationships, Spoilers for 'I Was A Knight In Shining Armour (in our movie)'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: "That's alright we can watch that new Jurassic World movie that you wanted to see, Akaashi rented it last night." Bokuto reaches out to ruffle his brother-in-law's hair and grins."Okay!" Keishin perks up and smiles, before he glances at Sakusa out of the corner of his eye. The Alpha is watching him carefully and Keishin can feel a bit of blush beginning to dust over his cheeks. Why is Sakusa so pretty when all Keishin can see are his eyes?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Rintarou Akihiko (Original Character), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Series: Future Aces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'I Was A Knight In Shining Armour (in our movie)  
> Takes place about six months after the end of that particular fic (which of course is unfinished because I'm impatient)

Akaashi Keishin tugs at his older brother's sleeve insistently. Akaashi Keiji sighs and stops in his tracks as he glances at his little brother, who's wide eyed as they make their way down to the Black Jackals locker rooms in the previously named Sendai Gymnasium. Watching the Jackals verse the Adlers had left Keishin brimming with and he was itching to go see Bokuto and Hinata after the match was over. 

"Keishin calm down." Bright eyes blink in Keiji's direction before he huffs and pulls his brother the rest of the way down the corridor towards the locker rooms.

The Black Jackal's locker room is filled with both familiar and unfamiliar scents. Bokuto is already halfway through pulling his shirt over his head when he catches Akaashi's scent and his head pops out underneath his uniform.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto announces before he's abandoning the shirt caught on his shoulders to bound over to his mate. Bokuto hugs him, grinning when Akaashi tsks under his hug about his sweat before Bokuto catches sight of Keishin hiding behind his older brother.

"Kei-kun! You came to watch my game!"

"He begged me to bring him with him." Akaashi teases as Bokuto releases him to hug the younger Omega.

"Hey Bokuto-san!" Keishin chirps, hugging Bokuto when the Alpha holds out his arms. "You were super awesome out there!"

"Yeah I was right? Hey hey! I'm glad you got to catch this game."

"Bokuto-san!" Hinata and Rintarou are practically jumping around as they peek around Bokuto's frame to see Akaashi and Keishin. "Akaashi-san! Keishin!" Bokuto's cousin and Hinata shriek in unison.

"Shouyou! Aki!" Keishin practically launches himself at the smaller Alpha and Omega.

"Bokuto-san?" A curious voice causes both the Akaashi's, Hinata and Bokuto to turn around. The rest of the team who were in the middle of getting out of their uniforms had paused, and were instead watching the scene carefully.

Miya Atsumu was the one that spoke, eyes assessing the group before his eyes drop to Keishin. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Ah! Sorry." Bokuto says as he hugs one arm around Akaashi. "You guys know my mate, Akaashi, well this is his little brother, Keishin." Bokuto tugs the younger Omega's arm and pulls him out in front of the group, ruffling Keishin's dark hair as he goes.

"Miya Atsumu," The tall, blonde Alpha greets, reaching out to shake Keishin's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's g-great to meet you too!" Keishin stammers lightly as he beams up at Atsumu. "You're really cool!"

"Eh?? You think I'm cool!" Atsumu’s eyes widen, staring at Keishin like he wasn’t expecting the reaction.

"Keishin is Fukuroudani’s current captain, and setter.." Akaashi informs them as an explanation, from where he's leaning into Bokuto's side. "He's hoping to play in the V league once he graduates." Akaashi leans over to ruffle Keishin’s hair as he coos at his little brother.

Keishin glances around the locker room, where all of his brother-in-law’s teammates are shifting closer to introduce themselves when his eyes stop on an Alpha that he vaguely recognizes. He's sure he's seen this guy back when he visited Fukuroudani's games to cheer on Keiji but he can't place a name to the face. 

The Alpha turns around to look at him, the only one not distracted by the interruption he and Keiji have caused and Keishin can feel himself falling. The Alpha is so pretty, a mop of curly, dark hair is messily pushed out of his forehead, though strands are sticking to the sweat of his skin. He’s lightly tanned and so… so tall.

"Oliver Barnes." One by one the team greets him slowly, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Adriah Thomas." 

"Inunaki Shion."

"Meian Shuugo, team captain." Keishin stares in awe at the Omega in front of him. He forgot that the captain of the Black Jackals was an Omega, and he feels his bottom lip quiver slightly before he beams, making Meian smile back at him.

"And this grumpy one over here is Sakusa Kiyoomi." Bokuto adds as he gestures over to the Alpha that Keishin had stared at for a good two minutes. He can't help but stare, Sakusa Kiyoomi nods an acknowledgement before he slings his towel over his shoulder, avoiding touching anyone as he heads in the direction of the showers. He's literally the prettiest Alpha that Keishin has ever seen in his life. 

"Please excuse mister antisocial." Miya Atsumu sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "He likes getting to the showers before anyone else can touch them."

"T-that's okay!" Keishin stutters, still staring at the spot that Sakusa was standing in, imagining the line of Sakusa’s shoulders under his uniform. He seems to realize himself as his brother nudges him and he perks up, eyebrows practically flying off of his face as he turns to look at his brother.

"We should let Bokuto take his own shower and get dressed." Akaashi glances over at Bokuto who’s still wearing his shirt around his throat like his scarf. “Akihiko, is Goshiki-kun picking you up?”

"Yup. No need to worry about me Akaashi-san!" Bokuto's cousin says as he slings his own towel over his shoulder. “Goshiki-kun and I have a date night tonight!” Akihiko dances with his arms as he walks over to the showers.

"Alright Keishin let's wait for Bokuto outside." Akaashi curls his fingers around Keishin’s wrist and tugs him out, as Keishin lingers, while the rest of the team start clearing up their things and start heading to the showers.

"What was that?" Akaashi asks as they step outside, walking along the corridor back out to where the rest of the spectators are still milling about, lingering and hoping to catch a glimpse of either one of the teams that played.

"What was what?" Keishin asks, hiding his face from his older brothers scrutinizing gaze by pretending to read one of the advertisements that’s plastered on the inside of the corridor.

"Keishin." Akaashi's tone is fond as he looks down at his little brother who’s blushing red and doing his best not to look back at Akaashi.. "You were staring.” 

"I-I wasn't!" Keishin says defensively, head snapping up to stare wide eyed at his brother. It’s been a few months ever since Keishin has looked twice at an Alpha.

"It's okay to look Kei." Akaashi says as he nudges Keishin's side. 

"I wasn't!" Keishin whines, scent souring as he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Akaashi rolls his eyes as his little brother pouts, wrinkling his nose as he smells the sour scent of Keishin getting upset. Akaashi wraps an arm around his brother, ruffling his hair playfully. "Keishin I'm sorry for teasing." The younger Omega whines and turns his head to press his nose into Akaashi's shoulder.

"He was pretty." Keishin whispers after a moment, scent clearing, leaving only a hint of sourness as he pouts even harder.

Akaashi laughs, but it's kind as he rubs his brother's shoulder. They wait until Bokuto comes out, an arm around his cousins shoulder before he ruffles the Omega's hair and they split off, Akihiko going to find Goshiki where he's waiting at one of the other entrances..

"Akaashi! We're gonna go get an early dinner you and Keishin should come with us!" Bokuto yells before he even reaches the two Omegas waiting for him.

"Alright," Akaashi agrees. "Keishin?"

Keishin glances over Bokuto's shoulder, the corner of his mouth turning upwards when he spots a familiar head of dark hair among the rest of the Black Jackals. 

"Sure." The Omega chirps as Akaashi let's him go to wrap an arm around Bokuto.

"Keishin-kun!" Miya Atsumu calls out, bounding over to toss a carefree arm around the Omega's shoulders. The older Alpha grins down at Keishin before he leans in. "Tell me about yourself while we go to dinner okay? Is there a reason you wanted to be a setter?"

Keishin, starry eyed at the fact that Miya Atsumu of all people has an arm around his shoulder, stammers as he tries to speak. The younger male trips over his tongue before he manages, "I-I wanted to be a setter like Keiji c-cause he was really cool! He got to s-set to Bokuto-san and Bokuto-san is really awesome!"

"Eh! That's pretty neat Keishin-kun." The blonde coos and ruffles his fingers through Keishin's dark hair. "You're in third year? What class are you in?"

"I'm in class five." Keishin answers, looking up at Atsumu with a smile on his face. “Like Keiji was!”

"Hey you must be pretty smart then!” Atsumu compliments him as they pile into the team van with Meian driving. The drive downtown doesn’t take long until they stop outside a relatively nice ramen place that Hinata gets excited over when he reads the sign. The literal ball of walking sunshine practically races into the shop, cheering when he sees all the food in front of him.

Akaashi Keishi walks in flanked by Miya Atsumu and his brother-in-law. Akaashi was on Bokuto’s other side, rolling his eyes at Hinata’s excitement and the drool that was starting to run down the corner of Bokuto’s mouth.

“Keishin-kun!” Atsumu says happily as they start piling into a booth. “Sit with me” Keishin finds himself sandwiched between Atsumu and his brother, with Bokuto on Akaashi’s other side and then the rest of the team follows. 

Sakusa is on the other side of Atsumu, disinfecting his hands before he removes his mask from his face and places it neatly next to his plate. Sakusa pulls out his own chopsticks from a small bag that has hand sanitizer and a packet of tissues among other things, and Keishin watches, fascinated as Sakusa disinfects everything he intends on using. 

They end up getting caught up in their conversations that Meian is forced to order for them when the waitress comes over to their table to take their orders. It only takes a few seconds for the others to notice before they fall back into their conversations like nothing happened.

Keishin is bombarding Atsumu with questions between bites of his food when it arrives, taking care to cover his mouth with his hand between each mouthful. Atsumu is soaking up the attention, enjoying the fact that Keishin is as hungry for information as he is for food.

“You’re really smart Keishin-kun!” Atsumu praises him as he leans closer while Keishin is in the middle of drawing a diagram on the back of a napkin. “Yeah, that’s how it goes.” 

“So if the starting run was at minus tempo, with a delayed time lag attack, it would work like this?” Keishin scribbled a quick stick figure at the base of the court diagram. Atsumu nodded eagerly, before taking the pen gently from Keishin’s hand to draw his own diagram.

“Yeah! You’re… this makes total sense.” Atsumu purses his lip and stares at the napkin. “Ey! Hinata! We need to try this at practice!” Atsumu waves the napkin in Hinata’s direction.

“Ooh! You have a new plan!” Hinata squawks as he leans over his food, almost tipping his plate over.

"So Keishin-kun does that mean you have an Alpha yet?" Atsumu asks as he wraps an arm around Keishin, leaning into the Omega and subtly scenting him. "Being this pretty and smart must mean you have some offers right?"

Keishin squawks, feeling his cheeks go red when Atsumu's face is suddenly right next to his. Keishin shakes his head rapidly and ducks his head from Atsumu’s view. 

"Atsumu." Bokuto warns from the other side of the table. Sure enough when Atsumu glances over, the older Alpha is glaring at him and the arm around Keishin's shoulders. The other Alphas lift their faces from their food, eyeing Atsumu and Keishin carefully. 

Akaashi leans over towards his brother, wrapping a hand around his wrist to lean in and murmur to him.

"Ey, no harm done Bokuto, I'm just getting to know him that's all." Atsumu removes his arm from Keishin's shoulders, glancing down at the Omega who shrinks further underneath the table when all eyes turn to him.

"You're making him uncomfortable Atsumu." Sakusa mutters as he puts down the chopsticks that he brought with him. The outside hitter raises an eyebrow at Atsumu, who makes a show out of putting his hands back by his sides.

"I-It's o-okay." Keishin stammers, pulling his hands away from his face but not raising his head, Keishin nods. "It's okay."

"Don't let Atsumu bully you into answering his questions Keishin-kun." Sakusa says with a low tone, the younger Alpha speaks as reaches out to pinch Atsumu's side. "He's a big boy he can handle a bit of rejection."

"O-oh! Y-yes Sakusa-s-san." Keishin stutters and finally lifts his head, blush on his cheeks abating so he can give Sakusa a smile.

"Hey Keishin, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious."

"It's o-okay Atsumu-san!" Keishin turns his eyes to the Black Jackals setter. "I wasn't expecting it that's all." The setter smiles and ruffles Keishin’s hair

“I mean it Keishin-kun, just give him a flick on the forehead if he gets too much.” Sakusa says, doing as he says, demonstrating with a quick flick to Atsumu’s forehead that has Atsumu flopping back, with a dramatic cry of “Omi-kun!” before the whole table catches on and bursts out into laughter. 

*

"You're too innocent." A voice says from behind Keishin as he waits for his brother to leave the restaurant. Bokuto and Akaashi are paying as Keishin leans against a bench on the sidewalk. 

"Sakusa-s-san?" Keishin makes a small noise in the back of his throat and he straightens his back, tripping over his own two feet when he turns to look at Sakusa.

Sakusa has his mask back over his mouth and nose, his dark eyes peeking out from underneath his messy curls as he tucks his hands into his pockets. He really is tall when he’s up close. Keishin has to tilt his head to look up at Sakusa. "Atsumu is a flirt, if he makes you feel uncomfortable you have to tell him to back off or he'll keep doing it."

"Oh. No it's okay, I-I don't… mind if he flirts." Keishin whispers as he hides his mouth behind his hand, to cover the flush on his cheeks.. 

"You should." Sakusa says bluntly. "You can't just let any Alpha flirt with you, they could take it the wrong way."

"It really is okay." Keishin insists as he shifts his weight on his feet. "I know he's joking, he's not actually serious about flirting with me so it's alright."

Sakusa's brow furrows before he takes a step closer to Keishin, looking like he wants to reach out towards Keishin with his hand. "Still, you're an Omega, it would be safer if you-"

"Kei-kun!" Bokuto's yell interrupts whatever Sakusa is about to say. Akaashi and Bokuto are holding hands, Akaashi's scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck as they walk up to Sakusa. "You're coming home with us right?"

"I better be." Keishin jokes. "I wouldn't want to be stuck out on the street all night."

"I'm just asking, I heard that Atsumu was going to ask you to come with him to get some pizza after this." Keishin shakes his head, scuffing his shoes against the sidewalk as he pouts. 

"Nope. No invites for me." He makes a face before he stares back at the ground.

"That's alright we can watch that new Jurassic World movie that you wanted to see, Akaashi rented it last night." Bokuto reaches out to ruffle his brother-in-law's hair and grins.

"Okay!" Keishin perks up and smiles, before he glances at Sakusa out of the corner of his eye. The Alpha is watching him carefully and Keishin can feel a bit of blush beginning to dust over his cheeks. Why is Sakusa so pretty when all Keishin can see are his eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later. 

The doorbell rings and Sakusa looks up from his laptop. Atsumu left with Meian and Adriah over two hours ago, no one else ever bothers him. Sakusa sighs as he puts his laptop aside and rolls his eyes, getting off the couch to try and glance through the peephole of the door, before he yanks the door open.

"Sakusa-s-san?" Keishin stumbles over the greeting he had prepared for Atsumu when the door opened but instead of the blond. The 6’4 Alpha stares back at him with concern, the omega in front of him looks confused, hand curled tightly around the strap of the backpack that’s slung over his shoulder. 

He’s surprised to see Keishin in front of their apartment, sure Atsumu had been texting the Omega more recently ever since they met after the match with the Adler’s, but Sakusa wasn’t expecting the Omega to show up at their apartment out of the blue.

"Keishin? What are you doing here?" Sakusa asks, glancing around as if he’s expecting Bokuto and Akaashi to appear behind the younger male. This is the first time he’s seen Keishin without Bokuto and Akaashi following protectively behind him.

"Atsumu-san… said that I should come over today after school. He wanted to watch a movie with me..” Keishin says nervously, bouncing on the tips of his toes as he tries to glance around Sakusa’s frame. “Is he busy? Am I too early?” Sakusa ignores the feeling that the thought of Atsumu and Keishin together gives him and he purses his lips behind his mask.

"Sorry Keishin,” Sakusa says as the Omega seems to wilt, dropping onto the flats of his feet as his shoulders droop. “Atsumu went out with Adriah and Meian." 

"Oh." The disheartened look on Keishin's face and the sad tone in his voice has Sakusa frowning behind his mask. How could Atsumu make plans with Keishin and forget about them? Especially when the Omega looked this eager to be there and spend time with him. "Uh… I can just go then Sakusa-s-san I'm sorry for bothering you." Keishin looks so disappointed and disheartened that his plans have fallen through that Sakusa acts mostly on instinct, wanting to satisfy Keishin. 

"No!" Sakusa says a bit too loudly, startling Keishin before he repeats in a lower tone. "No it's alright. I can watch it with you? If you'd like." It’s already dark out and Sakusa doesn’t know how he feels about letting Keishin make his way home on his own this late.

The noise of excitement Keishin makes as he lights up has another door down the hallway creaking open curiously. "You would? Thank you Sakusa-san!" Sakusa's eyes are the only giveaway that Keishin's scent of excitement affects him and he glances down the hallway before he ushers the young Omega into the apartment. 

"So what are we watching?" Sakusa asks as he kneels in front of the dvd player. Keishin digs through the backpack slung over his shoulder and it's then that he notices the owl painted on the fabric. "That's a nice backpack, it looks like Bokuto-san."

"Oh?" Keishin pauses in his rummaging to look down at his backpack before he chuckles. "It's supposed to be Bokuto-san. I painted it in middle school."

"It's good." Sakusa stands and makes his way over to Keishin. He hadn't noticed before, but he's much taller than Keishin, the Omega is probably under six foot. Sakusa wants to wrap Keishin up in a blanket and keep him tucked away from Atsumu and every other Alpha that has their eyes on Keishin.

Keishin looks up at him, with a light pink dusting of a blush over his cheeks, eyes wide and awestruck. Sakusa is taken aback at how innocent Keishin looks, fringe falling into his green eyes as he chews on his bottom lip and tilts his head to the side in curiosity.

A part of Sakusa, the Alpha part of him, despite his need to keep everything around him  _ clean _ , wants to reach out and pulls Keishin's lip from his teeth and he feels his fingers twitch at his sides when Keishin's bottom lip visibly starts to pinken under his teeth. He can imagine himself running his fingers over Keishin’s lips, thumbing at the centre before teasing the edge of his teeth and his tongue.

"Oh!" Keishin moves suddenly, disrupting the quiet silence that had fallen between them and Sakusa’s daydream. He digs through his bag and pulls out a dvd. It's a sci-fi movie, one Sakusa doesn't recognize as he scans the title in English.

Sakusa moves on autopilot, nodding as he takes the dvd case gingerly between two fingers before he digs out a packet of disinfectant wipes and uses two to wipe down the case thoroughly before he holds it in his palm.

Once the dvd is in the dvd player and Sakusa has set the subtitles to Japanese, Keishin curls up with one of the pillows on the couch, hugging it to his chest as he tucks his feet under him and wraps his arms around his knees. He seems to be conscious about how close he's sitting to Sakusa, because he takes care when he's shifting his toes or stretching his arms out every five or so minutes. 

"Keishin? Are you uncomfortable?" Sakusa aks softly, watching as Keishin seems to go even redder before he shakes his head hesitantly.

"It's okay." Seems to be Keishin’s favourite phrase when anyone asks him something bothers him.

"I would prefer it if you're comfortable Keishin-kun." Sakusa adds, smiling behind his mask when Keishin perks up. Sakusa feels a little bit weak when he looks at the way Keishin's eyes shine and the brightness of his smile when someone is conscious about his comfort. Keishin is, without a doubt, beautiful, just like his older brother but there is a aura of naivety that lingers around the younger Omega.

"I don't want to be a bother…" Keishin whispers, still hugging the cushion close to his chest. 

Sakusa mulls it over, eyeing the way Keishin is curling his rose before he moves his arm from his lap and reaches out towards the Omega and tugs on the sleeves of his school jacket. "As long as you don't drool on me." Sakusa murmurs and allows Keishin to reposition himself, back against Sakusa's chest and side pressing into Sakusa's thigh. With Keishin practically right under his nose, all Sakusa can smell is the scent of soap, some kind of flower that's layered with worry with a bit of happiness and underneath all that, there's a hint of want. Keishin leans into Sakusa's chest, snuggling against him as he turns his head towards the television, legs stretching out over the rest of the couch.

Sakusa settles into a steady rhythm, matching his breaths with Keishin's while they turn their attention back to the movie.

Thirty minutes later, Sakusa feels a small rumble in his chest and it takes him a second to realize that he's purring, fingers tracing circles over the hem of Keishin's sleeve. 

Keishin himself is relaxed, too quiet to just be watching the movie and when Sakusa looks down at him he sees Keishin's chest rising and falling steadily. The Omega is fast asleep, practically half draped into Sakusa's lap. 

Sakusa is conflicted. On one hand Keishin being asleep means that Keishin felt comfortable enough to be vulnerable, it means that Keishin  _ trusts _ him. On the other hand, Keishin is gorgeous and plastered to him, a steady source of heat against his chest and Sakusa is wanting.

*

Keishin wakes up about an hour into the movie, shifting on Sakusa's frame when he hears someone struggling with the locked door and loud voices. He blinks sleep from his eyes and his brow furrows when he feels fingers carding through his hair softly. The movie is still playing in front of him, Sakusa doesn't even react when he makes a soft noise of want when the Alpha scratches the back of his scalp affectionately. 

"Atsumu is home." Sakusa says softly, keeping his voice low so they can still hear the movie. Keishin blinks, once, then twice before he seems to realize where he's currently resting, using Sakusa's chest as a pillow and he jerks his head away, blinking rapidly as apologies fall from his mouth.

Sakusa is just about to tell Keishin that he didn’t mind when Atsumu interrupts them.

"Omi-kun~!" Atsumu practically crows when he finally gets the door open and makes it through the door, stumbling slightly as he throws his hands up in the air when he spots Keishin on the couch with Sakusa. The Alpha absolutely stinks of alcohol as he grins widely. "Keishin-kun! You're here!"

"H-Hi Atsumu-san." Keishin squeaks, startling as he scrambles across the couch until he’s at the other armrest, widening the gap between him and Sakusa. Meian pokes his head into the apartment, glancing around until he finds Sakusa on the couch.

“Sorry Sakusa, he’s had a bit to drink- oh hello Keishin-kun.” Meian gives a small wave to the other Omega. Keishin waves back to him but he looks nervous when Meian waves and then leaves the apartment.

“That’s alright, I’ll make sure he showers.” Sakusa says firmly as he flicks Atsumu’s forehead when the Alpha goes over to give Keishin an unsteady hug. “Shower first, don’t you dare touch the couch like this.”

“Omi!” Atsumu whines unhappily, the Alpha throws his hands up, before he realizes what’s playing on the television. “Oh. Keishin-kun I’m sorry! I thought it was tomorrow!” 

“It’s okay!” Keishin says from the couch, gesturing vaguely to Sakusa. “Sakusa-san said I could watch it with him.” 

“Ohoho Omi!” Another firm flick to Atsumu’s forehead has the Alpha whining, forgetting all about what he was going to say as he grumbles and lets Sakusa push him towards his room instead.

“Sorry about that.” Sakusa mutters as he sits back down on the couch. “He never knows how to limit himself.” 

Keishin shakes his head and tucks his feet under his thighs as he sits cross legged on the couch, eyes flicking between the television screen and Sakusa. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” 

“Still, he shouldn’t…” Sakusa pauses and takes in the fact that Keishin has curled in slightly on himself. “Keishin-kun are you alright?” Sakusa inches closer, when he smells a hint of distress on the Omega, fingers itching to reach out and calm Keishin. Sakusa gives into instinct and reaches out, petting the top of Keishin’s head softly and steadily. 

Keishin purrs and leans into Sakusa’s hand, practically rubbing his head against the palm of Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa scratches his short nails across Keishin’s scalp before he cups the side of Keishi’s cheek. The Omega whines and presses into Sakusa’s palm while making a noise of want.

“I’m sorry can I…” Keishin says once he snaps out of it, bottom lip trembling before he pulls away and pats his jacket pockets, before he takes out his phone, frowning hard when he realizes it’s dead. “Can I use a phone to let Keiji know I’m going to be home late?”

“Of course.” Sakusa reaches for his own phone that’s on the coffee table, unlocking it smoothly before he holds it out to Keishin. Keishin calls his brother, speaking quietly to the older Omega as the shower goes quietly in the background. 

“It’s okay Keiji.” Keishin mutters, turning his face away from Sakusa as he scrunches his nose up.

“No I'm fine. Atsumu wasn’t home and Sakusa-san is watching the movie I wanted to see with me.” The conversation is one-sided but Keishin answers his brother’s questions quickly. 

“I mean it I’m okay Keiji. I’ll see you later.” Keishin says finally and he pulls away from Sakusa’s phone. “C-Can… Can I put my number in your phone?” Keishin asks impulsively, glancing up at Sakusa. 

“Sure.” Sakusa says after a moment. Keishin visibly brightens as he sits up on the couch. 

“Thank you Sakusa-san!” Keishin grins and Sakusa feels heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

*

  
  


keishiiin: hi Sakusa-san? It’s keishin, I just wanted to thank u for watching the movie with me last night.

snappyboi: Hello Keishin-kun. It was my pleasure. I have to admit, I was quite interested in the movie, so if you feel like you want to watch another one, I’ll be happy to join you.

keishiiin: really? I’d love too!

snappyboi: Let me know when you’re free Keishin-kun. 

keishiiin: i totally will! Thank you

  
  


*

Keishin really really likes the way his jacket smells like Sakusa when he puts it on the next morning for class. He pulls the collar of his jacket into his face and inhales. Sakusa smells like disinfectant, which is a given from the fastidious tendencies Atsumu explained he had, but his natural scent is almost like a lemon slice and coffee. 

Bokuto offers to drive him to class when he leaves his room, but Keishin waves off his brother-in-law when he slings his back pack over his shoulder. “Can I take the bike today?” Keishin asks as he stops in front of the key holders next to the front door.

The motorcycle is actually Bokuto’s, but he never gets to use it as often as he likes, with travelling with the Black Jackals or when he spends his time with Akaashi. Keishin reaches out for the key as Bokuto nods, slinging the tea towel over his shoulder as he finishes up the food he’s cooking. “Kuroo and I are gonna meet Aki and Goshiki at the gym after school is out, did you want to come too?”

“Uh, not really. I’m going to be working on my setting point.” Keishin mutters as he takes the keys from the hook. Bokuto makes a noise that stops Keishin from reaching from the door handle. “What?”

“Where did you go after school yesterday?” Bokuto looks up from the pan that he’s scraping at, over the sink. “You came home really late last night.” 

“What are you, my dad?” Keishin jokes as he tucks the keys into his jacket pocket. Bokuto raises an amused eyebrow at him, before he stops scrubbing at the pan.

“Keishin, when you asked me if you could move in, your brother made me promise to keep you out of trouble.” Bokuto puts the pan down. “I know I’m not your dad but you know Keiji would hate it if you got hurt.”

“I wasn’t doing anything illegal last night!” Keishin says defensively, shaking his head. He shoves his fist into the pockets of his jacket and hunches his shoulders up to his ears. “And Keiji knew where I was.” 

“Okay, so where were you?” Bokuto snaps.

“Visiting Atsumu-san.” Keishin whispers. The pan clatters off the counter, tipped over the edge by Bokuto’s hand as he stares at his brother in law. “Don’t make it a big deal.” Keishin mutters before Bokuto can say anything. “He wasn’t even there and I ended up watching the movie with Sakusa-san instead.”

Keishin shrugs and turns away to the front door. “I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave now.” Keishin says softly.

“Kei…” Bokuto starts from behind him. “I just don’t want a repeat of last year.”

“I… It’s not like that. I don’t like Atsumu-san that way.” Keishin’s shoulders slump as he laughs. “He doesn’t like me like that either.”

“Kei, you know that you can talk to me about anything right?” The silver-haired alpha says softly and Keishin can feel his brother-in-law’s gaze on his back.

“Can… Can we not talk about this Bokuto-san?” Keishin twists the doorknob and opens the door. “I’ll be home late.” He leaves the apartment before Bokuto can say anything. He’s saved Keiji’s contribution to the conversation, luckily his older brother left early for work this morning. He makes his way down to the garage, smiling when he spots Bokuto’s bike parked in one of the small motorcycle spaces at the end of the line of cars.

The bike rumbles to life between his legs as he gets it out of the garage, and he squashes his hair down with the helmet that is a hint too big for him because it belongs to Bokuto before he takes off down the road towards his school.

School itself is boring. He’s only in class five because his teachers thought he could do better. He doesn’t even want to go to college, the V league is too important to him. He wants to play volleyball professionally straight out of highschool, kinda wants to prove his idiot ex boyfriend wrong. 

Fujima Tetsuya was the Alpha of his dreams when Keishin first met him. Fujima didn’t like the fact that he played volleyball, thought that it was an Alpha’s sport, but it was the one thing that Keishin didn’t let the Alpha fight him on.

Keishin shakes his head, clearing his thoughts when the bell rings and makes him startle. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t interested in Sakusa-san. The older Alpha is the polar opposite of his ex-boyfriend in looks and personality. Keishin ignores the questions on the board in front of him and stares down at the doodles on the page of his workbook. 

His jacket smells like Sakusa and it doesn’t help as Keishin leans into the soft, white black and gold fabric. Sakusa’s scent hits him like a brick, making him grit his teeth. He can still feel the way that Sakusa carded his fingers through his hair, can still feel the calluses on his palms when the Alpha cupped his face.

He pulls out his phone and hides it behind his sleeve under his desk, texting the last number he messaged.

kei-sin: morning Sakusa-san!

snappyboi: good morning keishin, how are you?

kei-sin: i’m good! I wanted to know if u wanted 2 go watch a movie tonight?

snappyboi: what movie is it?

kei-sin: it’s the sequel to the movie we watched at your place?

kei-sin: if you want to!

snappyboi: I’d like too. 

snappyboi: we have practice tonight but i’ll be happy to see you after.

kei-sin: what time does practice finish?

snappyboi: seven thirty

snappyboi: did you need to let bokuto-san know, he and Atsumu said they were going to go to practice together, I can tell him then?

kei-sin: no!

kei-sin: you don’t have to tell him

snappyboi: you don’t want him to know 

snappyboi: is there a reason?

kei-sin: he’ll make a big deal out of it, i don’t want it to bother you

snappyboi: that’s alright, I won’t tell him Keishin-kun.

kei-sin: :)

Keishin looks up from his phone, smiling to himself when his phone buzzes again.

snappyboi: :) 

snappyboi: now get back to class

  
  


*

  
  


Keishin takes Bokuto’s bike straight to the theatre after school, parking down the street away before he walks up the street with his jacket zipped up to his chin. Sure enough, when he gets inside, Sakusa is waiting in the corner of the room, far away from the lines and the crowds that are bustling in and around the counter, radiating an aura that screams ‘stay the fuck away from me’ as he glares at anyone that gets too close.

“Sakusa-san!” Keishin calls out as he waves towards Sakusa. The Alpha jolts, face hidden behind a surgical mask as he straightens his back. Keishin practically skips up to him, tilting his head up to smile up at Sakusa. “You came!”

“I wouldn’t agree to plans if I didn’t want to be here Keishin-kun.” Sakusa says firmly. He tucks his hands into his pockets and leans over to nudge Keishin carefully with his elbow. “Do you have the tickets already?”

“No I just have to buy them? Do you have a preference on where to sit?” 

“Not near other people.” Sakusa says bluntly and Keishin giggles. 

“Not in the middle, got it. And popcorn?” Keishin asks. Sakusa nods and adds.

“And a lemonade in a bottle please.”

Keishin nods as he digs his wallet out of his backpack. “I’ll be right back, Sakusa-san.” Keishin skips towards the counter to buy the tickets and Sakusa watches as the Omega smiles at the cashier while exchanging bills over the counter. He hates crowds, that’s one of the things he never grew out of once he graduated highschool, but the idea of sitting next to Keishin makes it seem so much easier.

Sakusa shifts his weight on his feet as Keishin waits at the counter for the popcorn. He hasn’t been able to get the feel of Keishin’s weight against his chest, the scent of Keishin lingers in the shirt he was wearing the night before. He wouldn’t want to admit it, but he can’t get Keishin out of his head. 

Keishin comes bounding back with the popcorn clutched to his chest and drinks held in both his hands as he holds out the bottle of lemonade out towards Sakusa. “Got us aisle seats Sakusa-san.” Keishin chirps as he leans into Sakusa. “It’s closer to the back so we won’t have to deal with people.” 

Sakusa smiles behind his mask, reaching out to take the lemonade with hesitant fingers, once Sakusa reaches for his disinfectant wipes, Keishin pipes up. “Oh I uh,” Keishin dug through his jacket pocket. “I bought one of these after school.” Keishin waves a packet of disinfectant wipes in front of Sakusa’s face. “I already wiped it down for you at the counter.” 

Sakusa feels warmth blooming in his chest. The fact that Keishin bought disinfectant wipes just for this movie makes him smile, the tips of his ears going red underneath his curly hair. Sakusa holds the lemonade tightly to his chest as shadows Keishin while the Omega reads the tickets. 

“We’re in cinema five.” Keishin says happily as he reaches out to tug on Sakusa’s sleeve while balancing the popcorn and his drink in one hand. “Come on Sakusa-san!”

“Yes. I’m coming, Keishin-kun.” Sakusa says as he follows behind the Omega. Keishin leads them to their seats, taking the inner aisle seat before he places the popcorn and his drink down separately to avoid spilling anything. Sakusa sits down next to him, gingerly placing his bottle into the cup holder as he leans back in the chair.

“How was class today?” Sakusa asks softly as advertisements start playing on the screen in front of them.

“Kind of boring.” Keishin shrugs. “College prep classes are okay but I don’t want to go to college.”

“Hmm,” Sakusa hums as his eyes flick over to Keishin. The Omega is staring at the screen as he talks about how his friends aren’t in his classes and that they’re only on the volleyball team. “That’s right, your brother said that you wanted to try out for the V-league after graduation.”

“Yup!” Keishin chirps. “But I don’t think I’d join the Jackals, no offense Sakusa-san but Aki-san and Bokuto-san are already on the team and that’s three family members in one place if I join.” Keishin rambles as he reaches out with one hand to pick up his drink before he takes a sip.

“I was actually thinking about the Green Rockets? Aki-san’s mate is their outside hitter!” Keishin says excitedly before he sits back. “But I don’t know, any team is fine honestly.” 

“It’s good to see you thinking about playing professionally. Fukuroudani was a strong school when I played against them, you have good options.” Sakusa compliments as he crosses his legs. Keishin goes wide eyed at the compliment, mouth falling open slightly before he grins.

“Thank you Sakusa!” Keishin says, awestruck before he settles back down into his chair. The movie starts about ten minutes later, after a series of advertisements and warnings to not record the movie, and then the popcorn finds its way between them and Keishin is practically draping over the centre armrest so he can lean slightly into Sakusa’s space.

Sakusa is surprised to find that he doesn’t mind Keishin getting into his space. The logical part of his brain tells him it’s because keishin is conscious about his phobia, tells him that Keishin brought disinfectants because he  _ knew Sakusa was a germaphobe _ and he  _ still _ hasn’t said anything negative about it. The stupid primal part of his brain is telling him that Keishin would be a perfect mate, that he’s attentative and accepting, that the fact that Keishin took his phobia into stride means that Keishin likes him.

Sakusa forces his brain to shut up and to pay attention to the movie, not the fact that his brain is influencing his dick in a public place.

Halfway through the movie, Keishin’s hand has inched closer to Sakusa’s on the centre armrest and Sakusa is well aware of how close it is each time he shifts to carefully scoop up some popcorn. After another half minute, Keishin’s fingers inch even closer and the Omega turns to whisper to him.

“Sakusa-san? Can I hold your hand?” Keishin whispers bodly, eyes lighting up with reflections of the movie, as the fight scene between the main characters and the futuristic aliens takes place. 

It takes Sakusa a moment to realize he didn’t imagine it among the loud explosions, before he slowly closes his fingers over Keishin’s upturned palm. Keishin’s hands are incredibly soft, Sakusa can place the calluses on his fingers from being a setter, particularly on the tips of his fingers as they brush against the back of his hands, on all but Keishin’s pinky finger. 

Keishin’s mouth parts in awe, staring down at their hands together. He smiles and blinks rapidly before he turns his head back to the cinema screen and gasps when the main character is thrown across the room.

Sakusa feels the same warmth from before blooming in his chest, spreading deeper and warming him right to his bones as he takes in Keishin’s face, illuminated by the explosions on screen. 

They hold hands for the duration of the movie, and Sakusa doesn’t pull away when they stand to walk out. “Did you take the bus here?” Sakusa asks as Keishin pushes the cinema doors open for him, coming out into the carpeted corridor filled with people.

“Huh? No I drove.” Keishin says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket with his free hand to check the time. “Bokuto let me use the bike this morning.” Keishin tugs at Sakusa’s hand pulling him down the street as he talks, until he reaches where he’s parked.

“You have your license?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t Bokuto tell you?” Keishin says as he removes his Fukuroudani jacket and swaps it for the motorcycle jacket that was stored underneath the seat of the motorcycle. “I got my full license last year. I’m nineteen now.” Keishin grins and Sakusa glances between the Omega and the sleek motorcycle next to him.

“You’re certainly full of surprises Keishin-kun.” 

A part of Sakusa is selfish. Keishin smiles up at him as he straddles the seat of the bike, asking if Sakusa wants a lift home since he took the bus to the theatre and he accepts, for the pure, selfish reason of him being allowed to wrap his arm around Keishi’s waist as the Omega starts the engine, feeling it rumble to life between his legs before they head down the street.


End file.
